Spike
Spike, known in Japan as Kakeru (カケル), is the main protagonist of the first game in the Ape Escape series and is a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. His Rival in the game is Parappa. Biography NO MORE MONKEY BUSINESS! A young and energetic fourth-grader, Spike is accidentally sucked into a time machine by the hands of Specter, an ape granted uncanny intelligence through the use of an experimental cap. Spike embarks on a quest to stop Specter and his ape army, thwarting them using a variety of weapons, tools, and gadgets provided by his friend the Professor, including clubs, slingshots, an RC Satellite Laser, and Bananarang. THE LEGACY OF SPIKE: *''Ape Escape'' *''Ape Escape Pumped and Primed'' *''Ape Escape Million Monkeys'' *''Ape Escape: SaruSaru Big Mission'' Gameplay Spike has an unique moveset that consists of using a different varity of Gotcha gadgets, from his Stun Club to RC car. Spike also uses the Monkey Radar to summon random monkeys or Pipotron G. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'Double Stun Club Combo' - *'Double Stun Dash' - Forward (Hold for a Longer Version) *'Rising Double Stun Club Whirlwind' - Up , Up *'Giant Stun Club Swing' - Down *'Aerial Double Stun Club Combo' - (Air), *'Aerial Double Stun Dash' - Forward (Air)(Hold for Longer Version) *'Aerial Rising Double Stun Club Whirlwind' - Up (Air), Up *'Aerial Giant Stun Club Smash' - Down (Air) center (Triangle Moves) *'RC Satellite Laser' - (+ Left Analog Stick for movement), Any Button to Fire *'Bananarang' - Forward *'Slingback Shooter Shot' - Up (Hold for Full Charge) *'B-Launcher' - Down *'Aerial RC Satellite Laser' - (Air)(+ Left Analog Stick for movement), Any Button to Fire *'Aerial Bananarang' - Forward (Air) *'Aerial Slingback Shooter Shot' - Up (Air)(Hold for Full Charge) *'Aerial B-Launcher' - Down center (Circle Moves) *'Super Hoola-Hoop' - (Mash for Longer Dash) *'Magic Punch' - Forward (Hold for Full Charge) *'Teleport Boots' - Up (+ Left or Right for direction) *'Monkey Radar' - Down (Hold for different branches) *'Aerial Super Hoola-Hoop' - (Air)(Mash for Longer Duration) *'Aerial Magic Punch' - Forward (Air) *'Aerial Teleport Boots' - Up (Air) *'Aerial Monkey Radar' - Down (Air)(Hold for different branches) center (Cross Moves) *'Sky Flyer Triple Jump' - + + (Throws) *'Sonic Revolution' - Right Analog Stick Forward *'Crash Hurricane' - Right Analog Stick Up *'Monkey Trip!' - Right Analog Stick Down (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + Left Analog Stick (Super Moves) *'Monkey Net' - (Level 1): Captures an opponent with his Monkey net. *'Sword Frenzy' - (Level 2): Uses a golden version of his Stun Club and sends a shockwave across the stage killing anyone it hits. *'Super Laser Cannon' - (Level 3): Blasts the entire stage with a satellite laser. Quotes *"I'm ready, Professor!" *"A new gadget?" *"Gotcha! You're mine!" *"Here I come!" *"I'm going for it!" *"Let's do it!" *"No more Mistah Nice Spike!" *"Easier than capturing monkeys!" *"Wow, that was a piece of cake compared to Specter." *"Time for the big guns!" Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction Spike looks to his right, and then a red Pipo Monkey lands on his head. He gets suprised, but then gets ready to fight. Winning Screen Spin jumps and smiles while fist pumps. Losing Screen Looks down in a sad manner as a red Pipo Monkey prances around him Rival PaRappa Reason: '''Parappa got in Spike's way to capture the Pipo Monkey. Spike thinks he is working for Spector and is going to use his net to capture him. Parappa doesn't believe that Spike will put him in the net. Parappa then has to believe in himself before fighting Spike. (PaRappa's Story) '''Connection: Both Ape Escape and PaRappa the Rapper had animes exclusive to Japan, and both characters made their debut on the PS1. In 2001, Japanese McDonalds gave away "Super Happy Discs" which contained demos of Ape Escape 2001 and Parappa the Rapper 2 (with McDonalds merchandise edited in). Costumes Million Monkeys Spike's default costume, based on his design from Ape Escape: Million Monkeys Battle Spike Spike's battle gear from both Ape Escape: Million Monkeys and the Ape Escape anime. Pumped & Primed Spike The costume Spike used in Ape Escape: Pumped and Primed. Gallery render_spike.png|Spike's Appearance in PlayStation All-Stars Spike 1.PNG|Spike's reveal Spike 2.PNG Spike3.PNG Playstation All Stars Spike Attacking Fat Princess.PNG Spike4.PNG Spike5.PNG Spike7.PNG|Spike summons a Pipotron G Spike6.PNG Spike8.PNG|Spike's Introduction Spike9.PNG|Spike's Level 1 Super Move Spike10.PNG|Spike's Level 2 Super Move Spike11.PNG|Spike's Level 3 Super Move Spike12.PNG|Spike's Level 3 Super Move Spike13.PNG|Spike's Level 3 Super Move Spike vs PaRappa.png|PaRappa rivalry in the intro Spikem.png|in the intro Classic suit.png|Spike's outfit from the original Ape Escape Videos PlayStation All-Stars - Spike Trailer Ape Escape's Spike in PlayStation All-Stars Seth Killian's Spike Tips and Tricks - PlayStation All-Stars Trivia *Spike is the only protagonist to appear in all three main Ape Escape games. He was playable in the first game, appeared in the sequel's ending (though can be unlocked as a playable character by beating the game with all 300 monkeys captured and entering a code, then starting a new game), and made a cameo appearance in the third. *Spike's clothes and some weapons are based on his appearance in Ape Escape: Million Monkeys, an Ape Escape game released only in Japan. *Spike's Level 2 Super is based off of one of the four special moves he's able to use in Ape Escape: Million Monkeys. *His Level 3 Super is a reference to the ending of Ape Escape: Million Monkeys after finishing the last boss. *Spike's losing animation is a reference to the Game Over screen in the original Ape Escape. *Spike's winning and results animation both come from Ape Escape: Million Monkeys *This is the first Playstation 3 and PS VIta game that Spike's on. *He is one of only five first-party characters who started on the PlayStation One, the others being Sweet Tooth, PaRappa, Sir Daniel Fortesque, and Toro Inoue. *One of Spike's alternate colors gives him brown hair, presumably a reference to his cousin, Jimmy/Hikaru. References Category:Characters Category:First-Party Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:PSASBR Category:Ape Escape